I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by Daniela Mad
Summary: Lembranças. Flashbacks... Um passado feliz, Doloroso. Um presente cheio de saudades. Song. HG


**_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_****__**

****

"Tinha acabado de chegar à Toca. Finalmente se tinha livrado dos Dursley por mais um fim de férias e regressava àquela que ele considerava ser a sua segunda casa, pois a primeira, com certeza, era Hogwarts. Aquele magnífico castelo que escondia mais do que muitas pessoas poderiam um dia vir a imaginar. Olhou em volta e respirou fundo, sentindo aquele já conhecido cheiro a biscoitos que tinham acabado de ser feitos pela Sra. Weasley. Sorriu feliz por estar num lugar onde se sentia bem e andou até à cozinha, de onde se podia ouvir pratos e talheres a serem mexidos. Entrou e logo foi saudado por um monte de cabelos castanhos que ele tão bem sabia pertencerem à sua melhor amiga, Hermione.

- Finalmente chegaste! Estava a ver que tinhas novamente saído na lareira errada.

Harry fez uma careta ao lembrar-se da primeira vez que tinha viajado de Pó de Flu, não tinha sido uma das melhores experiências da sua vida. Hermione largou-o e deu espaço para os outros integrantes da família Weasley, que se encontravam na cozinha, pudessem cumprimentá-lo. Depois de muitos abraços e risadas, Harry pôde reparar que mais alguém estava ali. E como ela estava linda! Não a via há 1 ano, desde que ela tinha decidido ir estudar para uma escola de magia nos Estados Unidos. Já não parecia a mesma Ginny que um dia deixou cair algo só porque estava no mesmo lugar que ele. Sorriu para ela e foi retribuído apenas com um gesto de cabeça, como se ela já não se importasse com a presença dele e isso fez Harry sentir algo murchar em seu peito."

****

**_  
_****_I Don't wanna close my eyes  
I Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_****_  
_**

****

Uma nova imagem apareceu. "Era um dia chuvoso. Todos os alunos estavam dentro do castelo, na segurança das suas salas comunais. Todos não, quase todos, pois nas escadas que davam para a porta do castelo, sem se importar com a chuva, encontrava-se alguém que parecia alheio ao mundo que a rodeava. Ginny estava abraçada às suas pernas e com o queixo pousado nestas, o seu olhar não fixava nada em particular, dando um ar de que estava em transe. Nem quando houve um movimento atrás de si, ela notou.

- Ginny, é melhor entrares antes que apanhes um resfriado por causa desta chuva toda.

Mas ela nem se mexeu. Era como se o seu corpo estivesse ali, mas a sua alma vagasse pelo mundo fora. Só quando o rapaz pousou uma das mãos num dos braços dela, é que ela pareceu despertar e olhou para a pessoa ao seu lado, fazendo esta assustar-se, pois os olhos de Ginny pareciam sem vida.

- Harry...

Para espanto de Harry, ela atirou-se para os seus braços e começou a solução. Ele não sabia ao certo o que fazer, mas depois de uns segundos, retribuiu o abraço, afagando-lhe os cabelos vermelhos e embalando-a como um bebé.

- Shh... shh... já passou, Gi, eu estou aqui contigo...não tenhas medo.

Quando ela parecia um pouco mais calma, Harry conduziu-a até à sala comunal e sentaram-se num dos sofás, onde ela acabou por adormecer no colo dele. Mas ele não, ele ficou a noite inteira a velar o sono daquela garota que, de certa forma, mexia com algo dentro dele."

****

**_  
_****_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever_****_  
_**

****

"Andava apressado pelos corredores do castelo. Estava decidido a resolver aquele assunto de uma vez por todas. Já não aguentava mais o desprezo dela para consigo. Quando entrou em outro corredor, os seus olhos brilharam em determinação. Mais à frente estava quem ele queria conversar, parada à procura de algo dentro da sua mochila. Andou rapidamente até ela e, pegando-a de surpresa, agarrou-lhe um braço e puxou-a até à sala precisa, onde poderiam conversar sem serem interrompidos. Fez o processo normal e enfim puderam entrar na sala. Era aconchegante, com dois sofás a meio, encostada a uma parede encontrava-se uma estante com alguns livros e a um canto tinham várias almofadas espalhadas no chão caso alguém quisesse deitar-se lá confortavelmente.

- Harry, importaste de largar o meu braço e explicares-me o que se passa dentro dessa tua cabeça para me arrastares desse jeito pelo castelo?

- Não te faças de desentendida, Ginny. Tu sabes perfeitamente que eu ando à mais de duas semanas a tentar falar contigo e a única coisa que fazes é fugir ou arranjar alguma desculpa para não me ouvires.

Ginny fez uma cara ofendida, mas olhou para outro ponto da sala e cruzou os braços.

- Fala, o que queres?

Harry suspirou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo. Ele parecia tão seguro quando pensou em fazer isto, mas agora que lá estava, não tinha a certeza do que dizer. Bem, talvez a verdade fosse uma boa opção.

- Gi, o que se passa contigo? Naquela noite parecia, quando... hm... nos beijamos... parecia que tudo ia ficar bem e de repente começas a tratar-me como se não passasse de um mero conhecido.

Ginny sentiu o coração falhar um batimento ao ouvi-lo com uma voz tão sofrida e respirou fundo, sentindo os seus olhos marejarem.

- Olha, eu prefiro esquecer o que aconteceu e deixar as coisas como estão, ok?

Virou-se para a saída mas foi impedida por Harry que lhe barrou o caminho, agarrando a face dela e erguendo-a, fazendo Ginny olhar para ele e falando num sussurro sofrido.

- Gi... porque fazes isso comigo? Tu sabes que eu te amo tanto...porquê...?

Ginny tentou desviar o olhar, mas não conseguiu. Acabou por suspirar e deixar uma lágrima solitária escorrer pela face.

- Eu... eu tenho medo Harry... medo que tudo isto seja uma ilusão. Que tudo seja um sonho e que eu amanhã acorde e veja que nada passou disso, de um simples sonho...

Harry sorriu. Ao menos ela não tinha negado os sentimentos em relação a ele. Mais confiante, aproximou-se dela e acariciou a bochecha com um dedo.

- Nada disto é um sonho, meu amor. É a mais pura realidade. A nossa realidade. Deixa-me fazer-te feliz, Gi. É tudo o que eu peço. Eu amo-te tanto...

E foi avançando mais, até que apenas um espaço mínimo separava as suas bocas. Ginny soltou um suspiro e entregou-se ao beijo que selaria para sempre o amor entre eles."

****

**_  
_****_I Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_**

****

****

"Desta vez estava um belo dia de primavera. Ouvia-se os pássaros a cantar, alunos alegres a aproveitar o belo dia para descansar nos jardins de Hogwarts. Num canto mais escondido do jardim, debaixo de uma enorme árvore, encontravam-se dois amigos. Um deles, ora arrancava pedaços da grama verde, ora passava as mãos pelo cabelo já despenteado por natureza. O outro sorria divertido do nervosismo do amigo e dava palmadinhas nas costas deste, tentando, mal, diga-se de passagem, acalmar o outro.

- Não precisas ficar nesse estado, Harry, é obvio que ela vai aceitar o pedido, foi o que ela sempre sonhou desde a primeira vez que te viu na estação de King's Cross.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza Ron. E se ela por algum motivo não aceita? E se ela já não me ama mais? E se...

- Harry! Calado. Não digas disparates. É claro que a minha irmã te ama, seu idiota. E olha, ai está a tua oportunidade. Ela vem ai.

Ron levantou-se e deu um beijo na bochecha da irmã antes de se dirigir para o interior do castelo. Ginny parou à frente do namorado e sorriu para ele. Harry retribuiu o sorriso e levantou-se, dando o beijo de leve na boca da namorada.

- Então amor, o que querias tanto falar comigo?

Harry passou mais uma vez as mãos no cabelo e enfiou-as dentro dos bolsos das calças onde, num deles, se encontrava o motivo do seu nervosismo.

- Bem, Gi, o ano está prestes a acabar e, bem, para o próximo ano eu não vou estar aqui, infelizmente, mas, bem... ahn...

Harry respirou fundo, tentando controlar a ansiedade que começava a crescer dentro dele e, num ato de coragem, tirou a caixinha de dentro do seu bolso e ajoelhou-se à frente da Ginny, mostrando um anel com um pequeno rubi.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, aceitas casar com este simples mortal, fazendo deste homem o mais feliz do mundo?

Ginny arregalou os olhos em surpresa e abriu a boca várias vezes sem saber o que dizer. Harry estava a começar a suspeitar que ela não ia aceitar e começou a falar rapidamente.

- Não precisamos casar já, podemos acabar os estudos e quando tivermos formados pensamos melhor no assunto e...

Mas ele não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois logo a seguir tinha a boca tapada pelos lábios da namorada que chorava de felicidade e o abraçou.

- É claro que eu aceito, Harry James Potter! É tudo o que eu mais quero nesta vida. "

**__**

**_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, and just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_**

****

****

Um homem alto com cabelos negros e revoltos sentou-se pesadamente na cadeira do seu escritório e mirou a penseira que se encontrava em cima da mesa. Já faziam dois anos, dois, desde que Ginny tinha sido levada de si. Dois, desde que, na maldita batalha final, onde ele mesmo conseguira destruir Voldemort, que ela tinha perecido. Uma raiva e um vazio tomaram conta dele na altura fazendo-o querer vingança do maldito Devorador da Morte que tinha-lhe roubado a sua Ginny, a sua vida.

Suspirou. Agora o que restava era apenas memórias dos momentos que tinha passado ao lado dela. Por dentro a ferida ainda não tinha cicatrizado e ele duvidava que tão cedo isso acontecesse. Mas o apoio dos amigos e colegas tinha sido fundamental para ele se manter naquele mundo e não fazer nenhum disparate. E era em agradecimento a todos eles, que Harry não tinha atentado contra a sua própria vida. Em amor aos seus amigos...a Ron...a Hermione... à sua afilhada, Melissa, filha dos seus dois amigos de infância... Eram essas pequenas grandes coisas que o mantinham ali, firme... Mas ele sabia, que mais tarde ou mais cedo, voltaria a encontrar o seu amor...voltaria a encontrar a sua alma, ao lado dela.

**__**

**_I Don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing_**

I Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing

****

****

****

**Fim**

* * *

**N/A:** Putz autora respira aliviada ... Estava a ver que não era hoje que acabava isto! 1 Hora e meia para escrever uma song...minha nossa! Bem, ao menos que esteja alguma coisa de jeito! autora esconde a cara com as mãos, receando o que irá ver a seguir Não deixem de comentar! Ah! E desculpem se tiver muitos erros, é que eu nem me atrevo a ler a song, para não me arrepender e decidir apagá-la...rs.. E bem, não posso esperar pela minha beta porque quero postar já hoje e daqui a pouco tenho de sair do pc. 


End file.
